Everthing is Perfect
by flooj9235
Summary: MRevan/Bastila Dane wanted to take a walk on the plains of Dantooine. Bastila went with him, and was unsurprised when they were attacked by a group of Mandalorians.


Bastila swung her lightsaber fiercely, quickly cutting down one of the large Mandalorian warriors. She deflected another's blaster bolts and then, calling upon the Force, leapt through the air to bring a fatal blow crashing down on the Mandalorian's head.

Why on earth was she here? Bastila asked herself as she dodged an attack from the Elite warrior she was now facing. Because Dane had wanted to take a walk. She had been forced to accompany him, lest he remember something about the Star Forge.

Bastila cut down the warrior in front of her and calmly advanced the next one. They would have the luck to stumble upon a Mandalorian camp. Bastila rolled her eyes as she dodged a stray blaster bolt. Her irritation with the situation was obvious.

She could sense Dane's thoughts in her mind as she engaged the warrior in rigorous flurry of blades. She could almost hear him taunting the warriors in his mind.

There was a sudden burst of pain through her bond with Dane, and Bastila quickly cut down the warrior she was battling, wheeling to look for Dane. She barely raised her blade in time to block another Mandalorian's blow.

She knew instinctively that it was the Mandalorian that Dane had been fighting, and parried a fierce attack as the Mandalorian uttered a war cry.

The two parried back and forth for a few minutes, blades crashing.

Bastila decided that this was the best opponent she had faced in a while as she jumped out of the way of a lethal attack.

Finally, after a few long minutes of clashing blades and bloodthirsty attacks, the Mandalorian warrior dropped to the ground, run through with Bastila's lightsaber.

Bastila extinguished her lightsaber breathlessly, reaching out with the Force. She tried to calm her rapid breathing as she scanned the area for more Mandalorians. There were no more, Bastila found, grinning weakly.

A split second later, she realized that she couldn't sense Dane's presence. Bastila turned, scanning the ground for his body among the many Mandalorian corpses. She hurried to him and knelt at his side the moment she found him.

Her eyes lingered on his face for a moment, tracing his gentle features. Bastila blinked and shook her head, beating down a sudden burst of emotions that were best left alone. She examined his body for the injury that had rendered him unconscious. Bastila found it a moment later, a well-placed slice in Dane's abdomen. A small pool of blood was forming in the grass around him.

Worry flared up inside Bastila, but she beat it down. She was only worried because he might die and leave her with no way to find information about the Star Forge. Bastila bit her lip. That was her alibi, anyway.

Bastila dropped into a trance, focusing on the large gash in his side. She knit the flesh back together, stemming the bleeding as she did so.

After a moment, Bastila opened her eyes. She glanced at Dane's nearly healed wound, feeling satisfied with her work. Worry nagged at the back of her mind. He still wasn't awake.

Her eyes drifted up to his face, once again tracing his features. There was something about him, something that intrigued her. More than intrigued her. She was suddenly overcome with an urge to find out all that she could about him.

She stared down at him for a moment more, a warm feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She shook herself, frowning. She didn't know what the feeling was, but something told her that she shouldn't be feeling it.

Bastila reached down and grabbed Dane's arm. She hesitated before hauling him up onto her shoulders. She stumbled under his weight; he was at least 40 pounds her superior, and she was a petite person. Bastila readjusted his weight and started back toward the ship.

Dane remained unconscious for hours, his body healing itself better than Bastila ever could.

As the day stretched on toward night, Bastila knew she was lost. She had stopped every once in a while to readjust Dane's weight, but it hadn't slowed her down too much.

Bastila carried Dane to a small river bank and gently laid him down. She got herself a drink from the freshwater river that ran through the plains of Dantooine, and splashed some on her face. Feeling slightly refreshed, Bastila made her way back toward Dane and laid down near him.

Bastila popped her knuckles and stretched her stiff muscles. She knew she had carried him for at least fifteen miles, stopping only to make sure he was still alive. Bastila rolled her eyes. Only Dane would have the luck to get that serious a wound in a useless fight with Mandalorians.

A headache began pounding in the back of her head. Bastila rubbed her temples for a moment and then curled up on the ground, using her arm as a pillow.

The last of the sunlight illuminated Dane's face as Bastila gazed at him. Another warm feeling began building in the pit of Bastila's stomach.

Bastila was too weary to fight the feeling away. She traced his features again with her eyes, wanting nothing more than to be able to talk to him. To tell him everything.

Dane's eyes opened suddenly, and after a moment he realized she was staring at him. Dane glanced at her and returned her gaze. Bastila blushed and looked away.

"What happened?" he asked.

Bastila quickly recounted the conflict with the Mandalorians, telling him how she had come to bring him to their current location as well.

Dane nodded his understanding. "Ah." He was silent for a moment. "Hey, something just occurred to me. I know, it's a random time." He grinned lopsidedly. "But last time we talked you said you needed some time to think…?"

Bastila closed her eyes and drew a breath. Of all the times for him to think of this… She fought back a groan, trying to be mature. "You've… You've been patient, haven't you? Well, I guess… I guess you deserve an explanation."

Dane leaned toward her earnestly, his eyes intense with curiosity.

Bastila chewed on her lower lip for a moment. "You need to know… Well…" She blushed, glancing at him fleetingly. "This is hard for me to say."

Dane only smiled reassuringly.

"I… Well, with all of my training, I…. I should be able to control myself better than I have. The… You're not what I expected. You're different than any man I've met." She blushed a deeper red. "I keep finding myself staring at you. Watching you when I don't mean to. I keep thinking about you when I don't mean to." She glanced up at him again. "It isn't supposed to be like this," she mumbled quietly.

Dane frowned. "What do you mean, exactly? _What _isn't supposed to be like this?"

"I'm not supposed to have these feelings," Bastila explained quietly. "I'm drawn to you, and the only reason for that that I can find is our bond! I need to be away from you. Anywhere but here. But… I don't want to be away." She looked away shyly. "I have to help you stop Malak, and my feelings are nothing compared to that. But I know I could mess up our mission if I let my feelings control me. I can't let that happen, Dane."

"Bastila, I--" Dane stopped himself. Confusion was evident in his eyes. "I'm not sure what you're saying."

"I'm saying I'm having feelings for you that I'm not supposed to have," Bastila explained, the words tumbling out in a rush.

"Oh." Dane pondered what Bastila had said for a moment. "Bastila…" His face contorted into one of pleading and sadness. "If you have to leave, you can. I won't stop you."

Bastila shook her head, turning her gaze upon Dane for the first time since the conversation had started. "I'm not going to leave. We've got to stop Malak, but… I've got to rid myself of these feelings for you. I can't let myself jeopardize our mission just because I'm feeling this way."

Dane stared at Bastila for a moment. "What feeling, exactly?" he asked quietly.

"I… I'm not sure," Bastila replied softly.

"Well, I'm going to stop Malak, Bastila, but I want to do it with you at my side."

Bastila's red face paled a little. She looked at him seriously. "Dane… I think all this is just due to the bond. That's all. There's no emotional connection." Bastila felt completely trapped and horrible inside the moment the lie popped out of her mouth.

Dane's eyes were full of hurt. "Just the bond?" he asked darkly.

Bastila nodded, fighting back tears of remorse. She already regretted what she had said.

"Damn it!! Bastila, I love you! I know you love me, too!" Dane yelled, trying and failing to mask his pain with anger. "Stop trying to deny this! You've been hiding from it, and I'm tired of it! Don't think I haven't seen you watching me or any of that!"

Bastila hesitated, wiping tears off of her cheeks. She glanced up at Dane as he continued to rant.

"I can tell that there's some other feeling, through our bond! It's not just the bond that gives us this… connection." His voice trailed off and he looked at her pleadingly. "I love you," he repeated.

Bastila chewed on her lip, her eyes anguished. She had finally determined what the warm feeling was: love. She _did_ love him, but she was scared all the same. The Council forbid such attachments…

"You're right," she murmured daringly. A red flag went up in her head, but Bastila ignored it. "I do love you." She looked directly into his eyes, wonder filling her own. "I love you."

Dane stared at Bastila hungrily. His voice was low when he finally spoke. "Can I kiss you?"

Bastila responded by crawling over to him and kissing him tenderly. Her lips were soft and light against his. Her whole being tingled with love and joy.

They shared a long intimate moment, and then Bastila pulled away from him shyly. She gazed up at him, blushing a light pink.

Dane grinned at her, taking her slender hand in his large warm one, intertwining his fingers with hers. He said nothing, and she remained silent as well. It was obvious that neither of them wanted to spoil the moment.

As the night fell, the air quickly grew cold. Even with their robes on, Bastila and Dane began getting chilled. Bastila scooted away from him, laying down on the ground again. She was too shy to snuggle up with him and wanted to kick herself for it.

Dane laid down beside her, curling up slightly, trying to keep warm.

Bastila opened her eyes, gazing at his face. She could reach out and touch him if she wanted to, but she was still far enough away to maintain her shyness.

The darkness came quickly. Very soon there was very little light; the stars were the only light, and even that was not enough to see by.

"Good night," Bastila mumbled, surprised at her own courageousness.

"Good night, Gorgeous," Dane replied quietly. He was smiling, Bastila could tell by his voice. "Are you cold?" he asked a moment later.

"A little," Bastila said honestly. She hoped that she didn't sound whiny or childish in her reply.

"Well then, come here," Dane murmured softly, reaching for her shoulder. He grabbed it and gently pulled her toward him.

The two Jedi snuggled up together, growing warm off each other's body heat. Bastila was surprised to find that she actually felt as though she belonged -- a feeling she hadn't had since before she joined the Jedi.

"What's wrong?" Dane asked quietly, sensing something distressing running through Bastila's mind.

Bastila snuggled her head up to his chest. She had been wondering if she should tell him that he was Revan. "Nothing, Dane," she lied, brushing the thoughts out of her head. "Everything is perfect."


End file.
